


Angel Timing Sucks

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for h/c bingo on lj <br/>Crack. Pure Crack. Nothing remotely serious. Castiel showed up at a bad time and Dean is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Timing Sucks

[h/c bingo card](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com/3483.html)  


Title:  Angel Timing Sucks

Prompt: upset at a higher being

Medium: fic

Characters: Sam Dean

Warning: None

Word Count: 660

Summary: Crack. Pure Crack. Nothing remotely serious. Castiel showed up at a bad time and Dean is pissed.

  


“God dammit! One of these days I’m gonna fucking kill him!”

Sam’s entrance hadn’t even slowed his brother’s tirade. “You’ve been alone in here for fifteen minutes. Who broke the speed record for pissing you off today?”

“Who else? That fucking angel that drops in and out whenever he gets a wild hair up his ass.” Taking a coke out of the bag Sam offered, he popped the top. “I’m gonna rip his fucking wings off!”

“Yeah, sure, great idea, Dean.” Sam grinned sarcastically at his brother. “And just for the hell of it, how are you planning to do that? He’s a fucking angel.”

“I don’t know. But there has to be a way.” The look in Dean’s eyes was supposed to be a warning to Sam that he would be next on the hit list if he didn’t shut up.

“I bet McDonald’s would be interested in angel wing tenders. The McWing.” Now Sam was laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. “Maybe Burger King needs a Whopping Angel Whopper, or- Ow! Fuck! Son of a bitch!” He rubbed the spot on his head where the coke can had nailed him. Coke had now run down his head into his shirt.

“Oops.” Dean crossed the room. “I’m sorry, Sammy, did I hurt you? Let me see.” As soon as he got close enough to his brother, he slapped the spot he’d already hit. “That will teach you when to shut up.”

“Fuck you! Asshole!” Before Dean could hit him again, Sam moved across the room.

“Next time you think you’re so fucking funny maybe you’ll remember you’re not.”

“Fine. At the risk of another concussion, what exactly did Cass say before he took off.”

“Fucking nothing. As usual.”

Sam watched his brother as he reached for a clean shirt. Turning the anger back to the angel was the only thing the younger Winchester cared about at the moment. Dean was lethal to humans in this mode. Enough black eyes and even an accidentally broken nose had taught Sam to keep a healthy distance from Dean when he was this pissed.

“So, there is supposed to be this big mission for God, but in the meantime Cass finds time to pop in just as I’m in the shower.” His glare went to the ceiling. “PERSONAL FUCKING SPACE, DUDE!”

Sam couldn’t hold it back. Throwing his head back he laughed so hard he actually fell against the wall. “You’re pissed off enough to try to kick the shit out of an angel because he popped in on you in the shower? Dude, issues much?”

“I get enough of the ‘sexual preference’” Dean held his fingers up to symbol quotation marks. “bullshit from hanging out with YOUR feminine side. Which is every side, by the way.”

“Jerk.”

“Makes you the bitch, which proves my point. But the last thing I need is to wash soap out of my eyes only to see the winged tax accountant standing IN THE FUCKING SHOWER STALL WITH ME.”

It was over for Sam. Dean was probably going to kick his ass so badly they’d have to call Cass back to heal him. But he just couldn’t get over the mental picture of Cass standing in the shower stall just waiting for Dean to notice him. Leaning over, Sam let it go. His entire body shook from the laughs that he wasn’t even going to bother to try to stifle at this point.

“Didn’t need the mental image.” Sam tried to breathe. “But now that it’s there, I just can’t…..” Breathe again. “Oh my god……” A hiccup, now, still laughing. “Dude, your face…..” He wiped tears out of his eyes. “I don’t know if I should be glad I missed it or sorry I missed it.” The last sentence was more squeaked out then said due to the contractions in his diaphragm from laughing.

Sam never saw the punch coming.

  



End file.
